A better life
by Mariannexdxxx
Summary: what if Artemis gets de-aged into a one year old and needs to grow up all over again and she doesn't remember anything from her first life. What will her life look like without the pain? How will the team react?
1. Chapter 1

A better life chapter one.

Summary: **what if Artemis gets de-aged into a one year old and needs to grow up all over again and she doesn't remember anything from her first life. What will her life look like without the pain? How will the team react?**

**Warning: English isn't my first language, so there may be some grammar mistakes.**

* * *

"Give up Sportsmaster, you can't win this battle." Artemis said as she kicked Sportsmaster in the stumach. Sportsmaster quickly tackled Artemis to the ground and held her arms in his hold "You know baby girl, it's not too late to change sides. If you join the shadows we can be a family again. Jade, you and me."

Artemis struggled against his hold but it's was too strong "You stopped being my family when you killed my mother. I have a new family now and they care about me unlike you."

Sportsmaster punched Artemis in her face "Do you think they still want to be your family when they find out whose blood is running in your veins. They will think that you're the mole and kick you out of that stupid team and you will be crawling back to me. You know you don't belong there"

Artemis saw a small opening and kicked Sportsmaster right in the balls and crawled away from him and to her bow. "Maybe you're right, maybe I don't belong in the team because I won't hesitate to kill you" Artemis said as she pointed a pointy arrow at Sportsmaster's chest.

"_Artemis snap out of it, you will be no better than he is." _Kid flash said through the link.

Artemis pulled harder on her bow and almost letting go. Sportsmaster was still on the ground laughing "Just kill me now baby girl, you know you want to. You think if you kill me, all your pain will go away but they will be just begin."

"_Artemis don't do this, I know you want revenge after what he did to your mother but killing is not the answer. We are almost there just drop your bow and arrow, please" _Kid flash said as he tried to stop her from doing something she will regret.

Artemis didn't let go of her bow but held it even tighter. Sportsmaster stood up and walked to Artemis and said "I know you can't kill me because I am the only family you have left. And I thought I trained you better, but clearly you are as weak as your mother was."

"Don't you talk about my mother like that, how could you kill her, even after everything you did, she still loved you and you just killed her because I don't want to be an assassin. You don't deserve to live" Artemis said as Sportmaster stood in front of the arrow, the arrow touching his chest "Do it, let go of the arrow"

"_NOO Artemis, we on our way just don't do it. You are better than this"_ Kid flash said again as Artemis started to drop her bow but at the last minute she let go of the arrow and it hit Sportsmaster in the schoulder. He fell to the ground holding his shoulder "You will pay for this Baby girl." He said as he threw a ball at Artemis. Before she could react, smoke came from the ball and Artemis started to cough and fell to the ground.

Kid flash and the rest of the team walked into the factory and Robin took down Sportsmaster, who was trying to escape but was feeling dizzy from the blood loss.

Kid flash ran to Artemis but was shocked when he saw a one year old with blond hair and grey eyes in a bundle of clothes, what was much too big for her. "Artemis?"

Baby Artemis looked at Kid flash before she started to play with the clothes. Robin joined the others and almost dropped to the ground as he saw the toddler before grabbing his communicator "Robin to Batman, we have a situation"

* * *

When the team arrived at the cave after dropping off Sportsmaster by Belle Reve and was greeted by Batman, Green Arrow and Black Canary. All three of them looked at the toddler in Aqualad's arms. Batman was the first to come over his shock "What happened"

"We were investigating when Artemis saw Sportsmaster run into a factory and followed him, she tried to kill Sportsmaster but when we arrived she was like this" Aqualad said as he putted Artemis down. Artemis tried to stand but tripped on the clothes and fell down, she looked up and as soon as she saw the others, the toddlers lip started to temble and she started to cry.

"Awhh" Black Canary said as she walked over to Artemis and picked her up and started to comfort the toddler.

"Dinah come with me, we need to know if this can be reversed" Batman said and walked away followed by Black Canary who still had Artemis in her arms.

Green Arrow turned to the team "Where is Sportsmaster"

Kid flash stepped forward "We dropped him off by Belle Reve on our way here. Is Artemis going to be alright?"

"I don't know" Was all that Green Arrow said before walking away.

After half an hour of waiting, Green Arrow, Batman, Black Canary who had a sleeping Artemis in her arms returned. Kid flash ran to Black Canary "And is there a way to reverse this?"

Green Arrow putted a hand on his shoulder "I am afraid not, whatever it was that turned her into a toddler is permanent, she will have to grow up again."

The mouths of the whole team dropped and Kid flash looked like was going to faint. "So let me get this straight, Artemis need to grow up again." Robin asked as he looked at Artemis in Black Canary's arms.

"I know it's not the news you were expecting but Artemis has the change to grow up like a normal person, without the pain and abuse from her father." Batman said as he also looked at Artemis.

M'gann stepped forward and touched the toddler's cheek "But where will she live, I mean her mother is dead and we can't give her to Sportsmaster."

Green Arrow looked at his wife, who nodded "Dinah and I will adopt her."

"Does this mean this is the last time we will we see her?" M' gann asked as she looked at Black Canary. Everyone turned to M'gann "No, of course not. We will bring her as often as we can." Black Canary said smiling at M'gann.

Zatanna walked up to Black Canary "May I hold her?"

Black Canary looked at Zatanna and nodded before handing Artemis to Zatanna. Zatanna smiled at Artemis "Hey there little one, aren't you a cutie pie." M'gann stood next to Zatanna and stroked Artemis's hair, Artemis opened her eyes and looked around before she started to cry. M'gann started to panic "Oh no, stop crying please. I didn't mean to wake you. No no no please just stop crying, I won't do that again."

Black Canary started to laugh "M'gann she's just hungry, you didn't do anything wrong." Black Canary took Artemis back before she walked towards the kitchen.

Green Arrow walked towards the zeta tubes, saying something getting the adopting papers ready.

Kid flash still stood on the exact spot when he felt a hand on his shoulder and saw that Robin was standing there "Are you alright dude?"

Kid flash sighed "No, I really loved Artemis you know and I never told her and now she a damn one year old"

Aqualad walked to Kid flash "She knew, you didn't have to tell her that and she loved you too. You may never be girlfriend and boyfriend but now you can be the best uncle she can have"

Kid flash felt something hit his leg, he looked down and saw Artemis smiling up to him. He pick her up and she hugged him, he hugged her back.

Robin looked at the two of them "You see she already likes you."

Kid flash looked at Artemis "You're adorable, you know that." Artemis just smiled at him. "Recognized Red Arrow B06" the zeta tube announced Roy's arrival. "Is it true, please tell me it's not true" he said before he saw baby Artemis in Kid flash's arms. Artemis who was scared by Roy's angry face started to cry loudly.

Kid flash didn't know what to do "Oh no , shhhh don't cry baby." Artemis just kept crying louder. Robin slapped Wally's head and took Artemis from him "Did mean old Roy scare you, little one. Don't worry he will not hurt you." Artemis stopped crying. Black Canary ran into the room after she heard Artemis cry "Oh hi Roy. Meet your new baby sister" Roy looked at Dinah for a minute before he stormed away.

* * *

Please Review. If I should continue.


	2. Chapter 2

A better life chapter two.

Summary: **what if Artemis gets de-aged into a one year old and needs to grow up all over again and she doesn't remember anything from her first life. What will her life look like without the pain? How will the team react?**

**Warning: English isn't my first language, so there may be some grammar mistakes.**

* * *

It's been two days and Artemis is now officially a member of the Queen family, so Dinah thought it was a good idea to go and do some baby shopping like a crib, clothes, a stroller and other stuff baby needs, so she, her best friend Diana and Artemis are shopping.

"Dinah, she's so adorable. I can't believe this used to be the always closed off Artemis." Diana said when Artemis grabbed Dinah's hand. Dinah looked down and saw Artemis smiling at her "Mama."  
Dinah smiled as they continued shopping. They walked into a clothes shop and Diana saw a cute green dress "Dinah, look how cute this is."

"It's like the cutest little dress. Diana look at this dress." Dinah said as she held a white dress with flower print on it.

"Come on Arty, let's try the on." Dinah said and they walked to the fitting room.

Three hours later they bought a total of ten dressed, five onesies, twenty pairs of shoes, a lots of socks, a green crib, a green stroller, a changing table and a lot of toys and of course were those all paid with Oliver's credit card.

"So Dinah, how did Roy take the news?" Diana asked as they were sitting at a restaurant having a break from all that shopping, Artemis fell asleep a hour ago.

"Well, he stormed off and I have not seen him since. But he will come around, he and Artemis didn't get along before so that's why." Dinah said and took the last sip of coca cola.

"Come on let's go home" Diana said and lifting the bags with the clothes and the toys up. Dinah grabbed the stroller that held Artemis and walked away "You know Diana, I have never been so happy with your super strength. You make it look like you're holding a paper instead of clothes and toys."

Diana and Dinah busted out laughing, that's was until Diana's communicator went off "Diana here. Oh yeah... no, no problem, be right there." Diana turned to Dinah and said "I am so sorry Dinah, duty calls"

* * *

Luckily for Dinah they were almost home so it wasn't big of a problem that she had to carry the bags. When they arrived Oliver was waiting for them "Hey honey, so what's the damage?" he said as he kissed Artemis on her forehead and Dinah on her lips. Dinah smiled "Oh not much, I think it was a total of one hundred thousand dollars."

"Are you coming with me today to the cave?" Oliver asked when he picked up the sleeping toddler and held her close.

"Yes, I think I will take Arty with me, I know everyone is dying to see her again, especially Zatanna and M'gann" Dinah said as she grabbed the bags and brought it inside "We will go right after I changed Arty"

"Do you think that Artemis is one day going to find out we adopted her and that her real mother is dead and her real dad is in prison." Oliver asked suddenly. Dinah looked at him for a few seconds before answering "I don't know, we will worry about that when she's a lot older. I just can't believe that I am officially her mother, I mean I always felt like a mother towards her but now it's real you know, it's so weird how things change so fast."

"I know what you mean. Four days ago I was practicing with my protégé and know I am the father of the most adorable girl in the world." Oliver said as he helped Artemis in her new dress. Artemis who started to wake up, looked at Ollie with the biggest smile on her face "Hey there sleepy head, can you say Papa, Paapaa" Ollie said. Artemis looked confused at her father but then she saw Dinah walk into the room in her Black Canary costume "Mama, mama" Dinah had a smile on her face while Ollie looked devasted "What, not fair. I try every day to have her say papa and you go for one day shopping with her and suddenly she said mama."

"Don't be a baby Ollie and let's go" Dinah said as she picked up Artemis.

A few minutes later they arrived at the cave. Zatanna who heard that Artemis was coming stood there waiting for her. As soon as Artemis saw her she struggled against Dinah's hold. Dinah sat her down on the ground and Artemis started to run to Zatanna. Ollie and Dinah smiled when Zatanna picked Artemis up and started to tickle her.

"You look so cute today Arty, did mama buy that dress for you?" Zatanna asked as she noticed the green dress Artemis was wearing.

Artemis noticed something behind Zantanna's back and tried to see what it is. Zatanna knew what Artemis was doing so she sat her on the ground and Artemis started to run to Zatanna's back and saw a big brown teddy bear. Zatanna turned around and saw Artemis looking at the bear with wide eyes "Do you want the bear, Pumpkin?" Zantanna asked and gave Artemis the bear. The bear was almost as big as Artemis herself, so when she tried to show the bear to Dinah and Ollie she tripped. Artemis started crying and Ollie was at her side instantly "O my, do you an auwie. Does daddy need to kiss it to make it better?" Artemis nodded with tears in her eyes. Ollie grabbed her elbow gently and kissed it "See all better now, do you want to name it?" Artemis nodded and said "Ollie, Ollie" Oliver smiled proudly "You want to name your bear after me?" Artemis looked at Oliver with a smile before she nodded. "Ha, she may have said mama before papa but she named her bear after me. Chew on that pretty bird" Oliver said to Dinah with an evil smile on his face.

Dinah was about to answer as her communicator went off "Black Canary, yes… what do you mean he has escaped. No of course I want to help. Oke bye. Sportsmaster escaped." Dinah said as she walked towards the zeta tubes "You coming?" She asked Ollie.

"Yeah, be right there, now Artemis you need to stay here for a while okay. Zatanna I want you to tell West that if he hurt even one hair on her cute little head, I will be coming for him." Ollie said as he gave Artemis to Zatanna "Daddy no go." Artemis said as she tried to follow Black Canary and Green Arrow.

Zatanna pick up Artemis as she walked to the living room where rest of the team was. Artemis started to cry loudy. "Shh Artemis, he will be back before you know it. Look its Ollie and he want a big hug from you." Zatanna said as she gave Artemis Ollie the bear.

"O my god look who is here today, your big brother Roy." Zatanna said as she sat Artemis down on Roy's lap "No.. no I am not her big bro-" Roy stopped mid-sentence when he saw her big grey eyes filled with tears "Mommy, Daddy Bye bye."

Roy looked at the one year old "Oh no baby, they will be right back but they need to make sure that you're safe because a meanie escaped from prison." Roy said in his baby voice  
Zatanna remembered something "Oh and Wally, I need to say to you that if you hear even a hair on Artemis's head GA will come for you" Everyone chuckled except for Wally of course "Why do I wan't to hurt her. And why am I the only one who's getting a warning. "Wally shouted a little too loud because after a few second they heard a whimper and saw Artemis with eyes full of tears.

"Oh no Arty, don't cry. Please" Kid flash tried to calm her down but she already started to cry.

"WWWWWAAAAAAAA"

"Nice going, kid idiot" Superboy said as he covered his ears and that was followed by the rest of the team until Roy started to sing a lullaby

_Amazing grace! How sweet the sound  
That saved a wretch like me  
I once was lost but now am found  
Was blind but now I see_

_'Twas grace that taught my heart to fear  
And grace my fears relieved  
How precious did that grace appear  
The hour I first believed_

_Through many dangers, toils and snares  
I have already come  
'Tis grace hath brought me safe thus far  
And grace will lead me home_

How sweet the name of Jesus sounds  
In a believer's ear  
It soothes his sorrows, heals his wounds  
And drives away his fear

Must Jesus bear the cross alone  
And all the world go free?  
No, there's a cross for ev'ryone  
And there's a cross for me

When Roy was finished Artemis was fast sleeping in his arms. Everyone sighed in relief and then looking at Wally "I think that is part of the reason why you got that warning Wally. You can't talk loud when there is a baby nearby, they have sensitive hearing." Robin said to Wally, who looked down to the ground.

"Wow Roy where did you learned that lullaby?" Aqualad asked.

"Dinah used to sing that to me when I was younger. It's a life safer to know at least two lullaby's." Roy said as he stood up and brought Artemis to her room. He lay her down on the bed and pulled to cover up and gave a kiss on her forehead "Good night little sis."

"I knew you would like her sooner other than later." Someone whispered from the door way. Roy turned around and saw Wonder Woman standing there with a smile on her face.

"what are you doing here, Wonder Woman?" Roy said while he put a pacifier in Artemis's mouth.

Wonder Woman laughed "Did you really think Oliver and Dinah trust Artemis with Kid Flash without an adult"

* * *

Please Review. If you like it or if you have any ideas let me know.


	3. Chapter 3

A better life chapter three

Summary: **what if Artemis gets de-aged into a one year old and needs to grow up all over again and she doesn't remember anything from her first life. What will her life look like without the pain? How will the team react?**

**Warning: English isn't my first language, so there may be some grammar mistakes.**

* * *

Roy, Dinah, Ollie and the now two year old Artemis were at the playground, Artemis was trying to build a sandcastle while Dinah and Ollie went to the supermarket so they can have a family picnic. Roy was in charge of watching Artemis while they were gone.

Dinah and Ollie stopped bringing Artemis to the cave because they decited to raise Artemis without the hero part. The team of course was not happy about it but they understood it was for Artemis' own good.

"Awwh, what a beautiful sandcastle you made little girl. Now get out of my sandbox." A ten year old boy said as he stepped on Artemis' sandcastle.

Artemis started to cry and Roy rushed over to see what was happening "What's going on here?"

"That boy… my sandcaswle." Artemis tried to say through her tears but Roy understood what she said.

"So you think it's cool to bully two year olds. Well you messed with the wrong girl, nobody makes my little sister cry without getting a beat down from me, is that clear." Roy said as he grabbed the boy by the collar. They nodded his head in fear. "Good now go, oh and next time I see you near my sister, I will come after you." The boy ran away and Roy turned to Artemis who still had tears in her eyes "How about I help you build a new sandcastle."

Roy and Artemis spend an hour in the sand building a sandcastle when Dinah and Ollie returned from the supermarket. "How

* * *

cute, Roy spending time with his baby sister in a sandbox. Ollie get the camera." Dinah joked.

"Mommy look at the beauwitful sandcaswle." Artemis said proudly.

Dinah was about to response when someone tapped her on her shoulder "excuse me but are these two your children?"

Dinah turned around and saw the ten year old boy with his mother "Yes, why?"

"Well your son has threatened my son. And you let him do that unpunished, unbelievable" The woman said.

Dinah and Ollie turned to Roy. Ollie sighed "Why did you do that, Roy"

"Well he made Artemis cry for no reason. She was just playing in the sand when he came and kicked over her sandcastle and ordered her to get out of the sandbox. I just defended Artemis." Roy said as he glared at the boy.

Dinah picked up Artemis "Well I am sorry but Roy is eighteen so I am not going to punish him for something so childish. He was just protecting his little sister. Now excuse us but we are going to have a picnic." Dinah said as Ollie, Roy and she walked away.

"Roy, you know you can't threaten someone just because Artemis cried but I understand why you did it." Dinah said the last part with a smile.

"Mommy, I am thiwtsty, can I have something to dwink please." Artemis said when Dinah sat Artemis on the ground.

"Of course, here you go." Dinah said as she gave Artemis a glass of apple juice.

"So Roy did you go to the cave yesterday?" Ollie said when he grabbed a sandwich.

"Yeah, Wally still won't look at me but you know Wally." Roy said and took a sip of his drink.

"I know what you mean Roy, when I came in to train them last week, Wally were giving me looks. The rest of the team seems to understand why we stopped bringing her over, everyone except Wally." Dinah said.

* * *

They spent the whole day at the park, playing with eachother. They went back to the manor six o'clock. Artemis fell asleep in the car.

"Well looks like Artemis is done for today." Dinah said when she looked in the mirror and saw Artemis fast asleep in her green car seat.

"Yeah it was a long day for her. We need to do those more often, don't you think Roy." Oliver said as he drived into the drive way.

"It was okay, I guess. It's still weird to have little sister." Roy said and he picked up Artemis from her car seat and walked inside.

Dinah and Oliver walked inside just as Roy walked down the stairs with a disgusted look on his face "Umm, while I love being the big brother, I am not chancing her diapers. Shouldn't she be potty trained by now."

Oliver laughed "I will take care of that" and with that Oliver walked to Artemis' room "Hey baby, let's give you a bath." Oliver said when he saw that Artemis was awake again.

"Daddy, I love you." Artemis said as she snuggled into Oliver' arms.

Oliver looked down and smiled "I love you too, now miss stinky pants, let's go to the bathroom."

Fifteen minutes later Artemis and a completely soaked Ollie walked down stairs. Dinah was the first one to notice the wet Oliver "What happened to you. Did you fall in the bath tub or something?"

Oliver gave her a look "No, it's just that Artemis kept splashing me with water. So next time you give her a bath."

"Can you sing me a song please" Artemis asked.

"Of course sweetie, but what song?" Dinah asked as he put Artemis on her lap

Artemis looked at her "Twinkle Twinkle little staw?"

"Alright, here we go"

**Twinkle, twinkle, little star  
How I wonder what you are.  
Up above the world so high,  
Like a diamond in the sky.**

**Twinkle, twinkle little star  
How I wonder what you are!**

**When the blazing sun is gone,  
When he nothing shines upon.  
Then you show your little light,  
Twinkle, twinkle, all the night.  
Twinkle, twinkle little star,  
How I wonder what you are!**

When Dinah was finished, Artemis was fast asleep on her lap but she also heard snoring form the chair next to her and saw that Roy and Ollie were both fast asleep as well. "Men" she said as she carried Artemis to her room and laid in her crib. After that she went straight to bed, not even bothering to wake Roy and Ollie.

* * *

**I know this is a bit of a short chapter. And I am sorry I didn't post a new chapter last week, I was busy with my school work. Please review if you liked it or if you have Idea's for this story.**


	4. Chapter 4

A better life chapter four.

Summary: **what if Artemis gets de-aged into a one year old and needs to grow up all over again and she doesn't remember anything from her first life. What will her life look like without the pain? How will the team react?**

**Warning: English isn't my first language, so there may be some grammar mistakes.**

* * *

Wally POV.

It's been three years since Artemis turned into a one year old and that I lost the love of my life.

Robin always told me to move on from her but I don't think I can do that, I don't think I will ever love girl as much I loved Artemis, she was my spitfire but Sportsmaster stole her away from me.

Sportmaster, when I can my hands on him, I will make him pay for what he did. I am also a little jealous at Roy because he gets to see her every day and I haven't seen her since she was one.

"Hey Wally what are you thinking about?" M'gann asked, she probably sensed my emotions.

"Do you remember when Artemis was still a teenager?" I asked M'gann.

"Yes, do you" I remember everything; the first time I saw her I thought she was the most beautiful girl in the world. Or the time she died in that simulation. Or the day she found out Sportsmaster killed her mother right before her eyes and how devasted she was, she cried all night. I also remember going to her mother's funeral, I stood next to Artemis and hold her hand the whole time.

"Yes, a lot has changed, don't you think"

M'gann looked at me "Wally, I know you loved Artemis but it has been three years, don't you think it's time to find someone else."

"But I don't think I can." I said truthfully.

"Team time for mission brieving." The voice of Batman said.

When M'gann and I arrived everyone was already there. Batman looked at us before speaking "Now everyone is here, meet your new teammate Rocket, she's Icon's protégé." A girl with black skin and hair walked from behind Batman "Hey everyone"

"Now for your mission, Sportsmaster escaped from prison." Everyone expression except Rocket went from serious to shocked and in my case angry. "I know, this is still a sore point to you all but when you see him, you are not to attack him. Your mission is to investigate if Sportsmaster is stealing the cobra venom from star labs." Batman said very serious.

How can I not attack him, I mean he took her away from me, he caused her so much pain in the past, he abused her and I didn't even know it.

"Team, get ready for the mission. Welcome to the team Rocket." Aqualad said holding his hand out for the new girl.

Rocket took Aqaulads hand and shook it "Thank you, Aqualad."

I walked to Robin "Do we really need a new girl on the team?"

"I guess so, I don't know anything about her, it's like she is totally new in the hero thing." Robin said while working on his wrist computer.

* * *

We were all sitting in our chairs in the bio ship and Rocket sat in Artemis chair "I have a question, my designation is B09 but there are just seven of us, so why is that?"

"Well, Red Arrow isn't really part of the team and then there was Artemis." M'gann said, taking a breath at the last part.

Rocket looked at us "Look I am still new at this so who's Sportsmaster ,who is Artemis and what happened with her?"

My eyes went wide "Artemis was an amazing archer and a member of the team. The reason she's not on the team is because Sportmaster, her dad turned her into a one year old." I said as calmly as I could.

"I don't understand, if she had a criminal as a father why did you let her stay on the team, I mean what if she was a spy?"

I jumped up, from my chair and walked to Rocket "She has been through so much in her life Sportmaster abused her, trained her to be an assassin and yet she fought him every time and never showing mercy. Until the day he decided to murder her mother right in front of her eyes in hope Artemis would join the Shadows and when she didn't, he turned her into a one year old. And we were doing great with just the six of us but now we have you, a newbie who don't know anything about who we are and what we do." I screamed at her. Rocket looked like someone just kicked her right in the face.

"Kid Flash, enough. Apologize now." Aqualad said strictly. I just ran to the back of the ship. Robin followed me.

"Who does she think she is, talking about Artemis that way." I said to myself kicking the ship

Robin walked up to me "You know kicking the ship won't help anyone. But I get your point."  
_"Robin, Kid Flash we are landing please take your seats_" M'gann said through the link after Robin and I were talking for a few minutes.

* * *

"Miss Martian please set up the mind link and remember the plan. Try to avoid being seen. And Kid Flash please don't attack Sportsmaster alone." Aqualad said calmly.

"What do you mean not alone?" I asked, shocked.

Aqualad looked at me _"We all have unfinished business with him. Now you and Robin take the west side, while Miss Martian and I take the north, Superboy take the south and Zatanna and Rocket take the east. Now go"_

"_WOW this is weird"_ Rocket said and I glared at her before walking away with Robin.

"You know, this remind me of the first mission Artemis ever went on with us, you treated her exactly like you treated Rocket." Robin said after a few minute of silence.

"What is that supposed to mean?" I growled.

"You hated Artemis for taking Red Arrows place and now you hate Rocket for taking Artemis place."

I was about to answer when Robin stopped me "Look, it's him."

I looked at the direction and saw Sportsmaster. _"We found Sportsmaster, are we ready for revenge?"_

"_Absolutely"_ Aqualad said.

That was all I needed to hear and I ran to Sportsmaster "Remember me Sportsmaster"

Before he could do anything and punched him right in the face. Sportsmaster fell to the ground "Oh look it's Flash jr, tell me how is my daughter doing?" he said while he stood up.

My hands turned into fists "She's not your daughter anymore and she never was, the way you treated her" I heard voice say behing me so I turned around and saw Superboy jumping from a tree.

"Looks like the whole gang is here, did you miss me. Oh wait you wanted to ger revenge for what I did to MY babygirl three years ago. She may be adopted by Black Canary and Green Arrow but she still has my blood flowing through her and no one can change that. She always be my baby girl."

"**GAG MIH**" Suddenly there was tape on Sportsmasters mouth. Zatanna stepped forwards "Not an another word bug."  
"So this is Sportsmaster, he's just an old guy."Rocket said.

Sportsmaster ripped the tape of his mouth "I see you have replaced my daughter"

"She's not your daughter anymore." I said as I ran to Sportsmaster.

* * *

No person POV.

"hey Ollie have you heard Sportsmaster escaped from prison today." Dinah said after she kissed Ollie on the cheek.

"WHAT, we need to go after him right now." Ollie said while he got up but Dinah pushed him back "Honey the team gave him a good beat down. Batman said he told me he said something about that Artemis always be his daughter."

"How dare he, he was never her father not the way he treated her." Ollie said.

Artemis walked into the kitchen with a baby born doll "Mommy, will you play baby with me."

"I am so sorry honey but I can't. Daddy and I need to leave but you seven people will be here to stay with you and I am sure they want to play baby with you." Dinah said picking the three year old up and sat her down on the table.

Artemis looked at Ollie "Where are you going?"

"Daddy and Mommy need to go the work but I promise you I will give you a good night kiss before I go to sleep okay." Ollie said just when the door bell rang. Artemis jumped from the table and walked to the door and tried to get it open but she was to short. Ollie walked to the door and opened it and seven people walked inside.

"Hello, Richard, Conner, Kaldur, Zatanna, Raqual,Megan and Wally. Dinah their here let's go. Good Night baby, be a good girl okay." Ollie said as he gave Artemis a kiss on her forehead.

"Hello everybody, bye honey." Dinah said also giving Artemis a kiss on her forehead and closed the door.

"So this is Artemis?" Raqual asked as she looked at the three year old.

"Yes, hello pumkin, auntie Zantanna has a present for you." Zatanna said and gave a small box to Artemis.

Artemis opened it and saw a doll in there "Thank you Auntie Zatanna."

"Artemis, this is Raqual, a new friend to some of us." Kaldur said pointing at Raqual.

"I am hungry where is the kitchen?" Wally asked. Artemis grabbed his hand and walked him to the kitchen. "WOW, I don't think I ever seen a kitchen this big. Not even at your house Dick." Wally said looking at the kitchen with his mouth open.

"I know right, so Artemis what do you want to do?" Richard asked.

"I want to show you my room." Artemis said as she grabbed Dick's hand and dragged him with her.

Artemis opened the door and Dick saw a big dark green room full with toys and girly stuff "So this is your room. Is green your favorite color?"

"Yes, do you like it?"Artemis said looking at Richard.

"Yes, your room is bigger than mine, I didn't know it was possible. Let's go down stairs" Richards said.

"This house is enormous, I have never seen a house this big. The living room is as big as my entire house." Raqual said.

"So Artemis what do you want to do now." Conner said sitting on the cough.

Artemis climbed on his lap and Conner placed a hand on her back so she woulnd't fall "Could you tell me a story?" Artemis asked with her best puppy eyes.

"Of course we can Arty." Megan said as she sat down next to Conner and everyone also sat down on the cough or ground.

"This is a story about a beautiful girl with long blond hair and her name was Artemis." Megan began. Artemis looked her "Just like me" Megan giggled "Yes just like you. Artemis was kind, funny and loving person but her daddy was an evil man and he wasn't nice to her when she was a child." Megan said as Zatanna continued on with the story "So Artemis had a hard time trusting people. Her daddy trained her to be a criminal but Artemis wanted to be a hero, so she used her power to do good to the world instead of bad things.

"One time, she saved a red haired boy from a bully and as thanks for that she became a part of the superhero club." Robin continued while looking at Wally.

Kaldur continued "Artemis didn't tell them that her father was evil because she was so scared that they wouldn't trust her anymore. But one time she was forced to tell the truth and all of her friends said to her that she couldn't pick her family and that they still trusted her.

"Artemis was more trusting and open to her friends but one day her father killed her mother because she became a hero. Artemis was so sad that she kept crying but her friends didn't leave her side once. They knew she needed them and after a while Artemis fell asleep on the couch with her best friends surrounding her. Conner continued.

"The red head and Artemis didn't get along at first but slowly they fell in love with eachother. But one day Artemis saved the red haid but Artemis didn't make it out of that battle the way she used to be. Her friends were so sad but they know Artemis is in a better life without pain and sorrow. The end." Wally finished smiling.

"That was a beautiful story."Artemis said as she yawned.

"Oke time for bed little one." Conner said as he picked up Artemis and brought her to bed.

"That story was about her wasn't it." Raqual said more to herself than to the others.

"Yes" Was all Wally said.

* * *

**I hope you liked it. I know I haven't updated in a while but I was sick with a terrible flu these last two weeks. Please review**


End file.
